


this is for keeps

by toska



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 'i knew you once', 'something about you just pisses me off', Gen, let's think back to the past bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/toska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time Seifer meets Leon— he wants to punch his brains out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is for keeps

**Author's Note:**

> standard disclaimers apply

**this is for keeps  
** (the first time Seifer meets Leon— he wants to punch his brains out.)

.

The first time Seifer meets Leon, he wants to punch the guy's brains out (hell, he wants to do more than that)— not even noticing Leon's eyes widening in surprise or the willowy brunette asking him what's wrong, but instead swings his arm quickly in a moment of blinding anger.

"Easy there, kid."

And Seifer freezes.

The man chuckles, and smiles— "You're a lifetime away from this fight." He walks away, swinging the sword in his hand, before disappearing into oblivion. Then Seifer scoffs, feels the wind ruffle his hair and knows that this isn't his battle. (But wonders what lifetime was it, when he met this man and the history behind the similar scars and the lifetimes of dreams of a rougher man that looked like him, and a man with cropped brown hair who fight and glare.  _Get me back to that time_ , he wishes.)

Then he kicks the air of the empty pavement in frustration and walks away with Fuu and Rai, behind him.

.

**the end**


End file.
